the dark gems
by brad goss
Summary: join john on his adventure to be a master trainer or so he thought. his unexpected travels have twist and turn oh and lemons pxh please review or pm
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dream and the Beginning**

_It was a dark and foggy morning with a young traveler walking the dark path when I started to fill an uneasy filling on the back of his neck. He stopped to look around but didn't see anything so he started his pace once again. Still with the strange filling he had that made his hair stand on end he froze now hearing the sound of running in the woods. __He could hear the noise getting closer and closer. He start walking faster as the sound of running got closer. Out of nowhere the sound was right in front of him and out of the woods leaped what looked like a young girl in her late teens. She fell in his arms with her face in his chest. She had long flowing white hair and a dark black dress with white frills around it._

_She was breathing heavily. He looked up to see what she was running form and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a dark figure. It looked like a person but was too dark to see. All he could see was darkness in the form of a person. He looked as it got closer to him. He saw dark shadows flowing of it like it was on fire. He looked down at her, she was out cold from fear, shaking. He looked back up to the creature and saw nothing. _

_He stared to look around with the girl still in his arms. He heard a slight crack from behind him. He slowly turned around to find the creature less them three inches from his face. All he could look at was its eye that glowed a dark, dark purple. They stood face to face for a couple of second be for it screamed at him._

The young man woke up in his bed in a cold sweat. He looked around his room but nothing was there. He thought to himself "it was only a dream." He slowly got out of his bed still shacking the filling he's dream had caused. Walking over to his computer he sat down and started to type. Saying out loud what he was typing "I woke up in a sweat again this morning to the same dream as I had this whole week. I never really understand any of it and can't get the thought of that girl out of my head. Well I'm just glad I turn 16 today and I'll be able to start my new adventure soon." He heard a knock on his door.

"John are you up yet you're going to be late to your meeting at the professors." His mom sued loudly.

"I'm up just typing on my computer." He sued as he turned it off.

He got up from his desk and went to his dresser to get dressed. He stood in front of his mirror. He was five foot six with short black hair. He had an average body for a young teen to have. Looking in his dresser he pulled out a pair of cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with a dark red dragon on the front. As he was getting ready he heard his mom say breakfast and rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The new beginnings **

**John walked down the stairs to his room to the kitchen were his mom handed him a fried egg on a piece of toast and smiled. "You better hurry up you'll be later to see the professor." She sed happily as he walked out the door.**

**He walked as he hummed a little tune keeping his pace when he looked around and saw everyone was out enjoying the bright morning sun. They waved as he walked by. He was enjoying the breakfast his mom gave him, feeding a little for the toast to a Tallow that live by house. He finished his food before going in to the professor's lab.**

**"****Aww, John I'm glad you're here" Birch smiled.**

**"****I am to porf. I can't wait to start traveling and make some new friends" john sed with a smile.**

**Birch laughed "Well I'm glad to hear that. I have some stuff here for you."**

**He pointed at the table and sat three pokeballs on it and started to explain what's inside.**

**The first one was a female mudkip with a shy nature. The second was a male torchick with a brave nature and the third was a female treecho with a sly nature. He looked over them and frowned.**

**"****Prof. Do I have to pick one of them." He looked over to Birch.**

**Birch just smiled "I knew you were going to ask me that"**

**He took out a pokeball from his pocket and handed it to him. He looked up to him with a puzzled look on his face. He opened the pokeball and with a bright red light a five foot girl with dark red eyes and long dark red hair that stopped before her four red tells. She was a curve female volpix in her anthro form with a b-cup breasts and a nice and sexy ass.**

**He couldn't help but stair he never seen her without any close on. He made himself look away before the bulge in his shorts was noticed.**

**"****She's yours now. Think of it as a birthday gift." He looked at John with a smirk. "Take good care of her. I know you two wore friends from the day she was hatched. You always come over to play with her. So now she's your first Pokémon and first of many new things." He looked at John with a little chuckle.**

**"****I don't know what to say but thank you I'm very happy that I'm with her." He sed as he looked up to her.**

**With a big smile on her face she jumped toward him giving him a bear hug. He could fill her breasts on his chest as she hugged him. He felt his bulge get bigger and so did she.**

**"****Vulll" she sed with a whisper in his ear as she moved on it.**

**Birth cleared his throat and sed "now before u go I want the two of you to stay the night in town and leave in the morning so you can adjust to her being with you and I have some more stuff to give u too."**

**He took a backpack from the corner and handed it to john. John opened to bag and pulled out what was in it. There was five pokeballs, four potion, and two small devices. One was a pokenav cell phone and the other was a trainer register card. There was also a pair of close for the vulpix. He handed it to her to put on before they left. It was a small black top with a flame design around the bottom and was a little tight and made her nipples stick out. The bottom was a short skirt with the same design but with a hole for her tells could go through.**

**Before the left Birch gave him a little box that had a card on it that told him not to open tell tonight. On the way back home vulpix clung to his arm with a big smile on her face.**

**"****You know now that you're new Pokémon I'll have to give u a name" he looked at her with a grin. "And I think I know what that is. How about vivi." She looked up at him and her smile got bigger and kissed him on the cheek. **

**He could fill himself blush and get aroused. She saw as his member twitched. She blushed with a playful giggle as she rubbed it with her hand making it grow more. He let out a little moan. She forced herself to stop rubbing john's member as they reached his house.**

**He quickly adjusted himself before going in. he opened the door to find a note on the table by the door his mom left that read "I hope u had a good time at the professor. I'll be home in a couple of hours. I made you and your little vulpix some lunch on the table. I love you see you when I get back."**

**They sat at the table eating the lunch his mom made. Vivi was a cross the table from him staring at him with a shy and naughty grin on her face. John didn't notice that her foot caught him by surprise making jump a little and lock over his bag he had on the table.**

**The bag hit the floor and the contents fell out. As he was putting his stuff back in the bag he noticed the little box that the professor gave him. With his curiosity getting the best of him he opened it. Inside was a tiny ear piece and a note that said "call me and I'll tell you more about this ear piece" in professor Birches hand writing. **

**John called the professor to ask about the garget "hello this is birch how can I help you." He said politely.**

**"****Hello professor its john" he said politely back**

**"****Ah John I knew you would be calling soon. I guess u opened the box I gave you earlier" he said with a snicker.**

**"****Yes and you told me to call you" he said.**

**"****yes I did I wanted to tell you something about Pokémon you don't knew. Fist let me tell you about that ear piece. It my new prototype communicator" he said **

**"****It will translate the Pokémon talk so u can understand them. All u have to do is put it on and go." Birch said.**

**"****Wow it really works?" john said with excitement.**

**"****Yes. Now on to the important part about Pokémon. Every time u catch one you'll need to make a pact with it." Birch explained. **

**"****A pact I thought the catch of one was the pact?" john said.**

**"****Well that's part of it but the other part is more bonding then the ball. And more fun." Birch said with a giggle.**

**"****fun." John asked.**

**"****Yes. Tell me look at vivi's face. Do u see that hungry look in her eyes? She's been wanting to make a pact with you since you were 13. She wants you to take her virginity." Birch said then posed.**

**"****SEX!?" john said loudly. Vivi's head poked up with a big grin on her orange tan face.**

**"****Yes. That's the ultimate bond for a trainer and Pokémon. Well I wish I could talk more but I got a meeting in five minutes. I'll let vivi do the explaining" birch said with one more giggle before hanging up.**

**John put the phone down and looked up to see vivi holding him the ear piece. He took it and put it in his right ear. It made a beep turning on. It felt like there was nothing there.**

**"****Can u hear me now?" vivi asked shyly **

**"****It worked." john said with surprise **

**"****Now that u can hear me I wanted to tell u that I love you john and I want you to be my first." She said blushing.**

**John was speechless all he could do was nod his head. Vivi took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Bond**

**Vivi and John went into the room and vivi locked the door and quickly kissed john on the lips. It took him by surprise with his eyes popping open but slowly closed and locked his lips with hers. She softly moaned as he touched her back gently rubbing down her back the he got to her tell. She let out a louder moan when he touched it letting go of his lips. She blushed with him still holding her.**

**"****My tails are really sensitive when I'm excited. "She explained.**

**"****sorry." John said softly.**

**"****It ok I like it when u touch them." She said with a shy grin.**

**She kissed him more deeply as her toung went in his mouth and played with his. She felt a throbbing on her leg and looked down to see a big bulge in his shorts. She looked at him with a sly grin.**

**She pushed john on the bed and sat next to him. She slowly rubbed his member be for she took off his shirt and rubbed his chest. She kissed him again as he took of her shirt. He began to rub her breasts as she let out a moan while she rubbed his member. She looked down at it and unzipped his short as she turned round with her but in the air. She pulled out his dick from the zipper on his shorts and began to work the thick 7 inch shaft. He let out a moan as he felt her toung on the tip of his dick.**

**He looked up to see that her tails were wagging with her ass by his face. He grabbed her ass to move it over his face. She let out a moan when she felt his breath on her wet dipping pussy. When she put his dick in her mouth he stared to lick her lips and clit. The faster he licked and played the faster and harder she sucked. He stared to thrust uncontrollably as he felt the pleasure start to well up.**

**"****I'm Cumming!" he said as he thrusted again shooting cum down the throat. The filling of hi cum shooting shot her over the edge. Pleasure shot through her body as her juices squirted on his face.**

**She moved over to look at him while she licked the rest of the cum of his dick. She moved up on him as she poisoned herself above his member.**

**"****wait." He said as she stopped above his dick.**

**"****You now this will hurt badly don't you." he said with a worried look in his eyes not wanting to hurt her.**

**"****I know but I'll be fine if I'm with you." She bent down to give him a sweet and loving kiss before she went down on his shaft. She let out a loud painful moan as it went through the barrier. She stayed like that for a bit until the pain started to fill better. She started moving deeper on his dick tell it was fully in her tight pussy.**

**She moaned as she moved up and down slowly on his shaft. With her juices flowing on his cock she began to move faster.**

**"****Oh god this fills so good." He said with a moan of his own. She looked at him with a big grin as her bounced harder on his dick. He began to thrust up deep in her pussy making her moan even louder. They both were panting and moaning with the warmth of her pussy growing he felt him shelf get over whelmed with pleasure as he shot his cum in her wet hot pussy.**

**The filling of his cum in her made her let out a moaning scream as she clenched down on his cock with every squirt and thrust of his dick as she over flooded with her juices soaking his dick and the sheets. She fell on him as her body convulsed form pleasure. She gave him one last kiss before she they both fell asleep with exhaustion.**

**"****JOHN!" John woke up suddenly sitting up in a cold sweat again. Another nightmare the same one that's been haunting him in his sleep the same one that he has no clue what it's about. He looked over to vivi who was holding his arm with a worried look on her face.**

**"****You were shaking and screaming in your sleep. I was so worried." She said crying.**

**He rapped his arm around her. "It's ok I just had a bad dream I'll be fine" he said with a caring smile.**

**They sat there for a while holding each other before he got up to get dressed. John went to his dresser were he hand some close on it he put there the night before. There was a pair of red cargo shorts and a dark red t-shirt that had a white tiger on the front. Vivi had her skirt and t-shit with the dark red flames on them on and was sitting on the bed brushing her tails. **

**"****Well it's time to start our journey through the region to explore the unknown. You ready to go with me and meet some new friends and people." He said smiling at her.**

**"****Yep I got my close ready and packed in your bag and my tail is nice and fluffy." she said with one last brush through them.**

**He grinned and started to rub her tails she let out a soft moan. "You're right it is fluffy." He said with a chuckle.**

**John and vivi went down the stairs and said bye to his mom and left his house. It was early morning but it was dark with fog soaking up the morning sun. They left littleroot town on the road to oldale town. The fog was thick and u could barely see the road. Vivi was right next to him holding his arm. Suddenly she stopped. Her fox ears were twitching.**

**"****Something is out there and it's moving fast and it sounds like its being chased but I don't know where they're coming from." She tightened he grip on John scared of what was out there.**

**"****It's ok. It's probably some Pokémon playing in the fog." He held her with his free arm as they contend to walk down the road. They walked a couple of yards when she stopped again this time she was growling.**

**"****I smell blood and I sense a dark aura coming closer." She said as she was growling.**

Suddenly a girl with white silver hair down her back and stopped at her lower back with a black bow on top of her head. She had on a black long dress with white silver frills raped around it. She didn't have time to stop before she ran into John. John caught her in his arms as she fell. He looked down at her. She was out cold as if she was running for her life.

**He looked back up to see a dark figure on the road ahead of him. He remembered his dream. The dark figure and the girl was same one. He started to shake uncontrollably as the dark figure came into his view. He could see it more clearly now then in his dream.**

**The dark figure had a girlish figure with dark brown fur her shoulders that went down her sides and he back and her backside and dark tan fur on her breast and stomach down to her crouch. He could see a dark brown fluff tail that swung from side to side. She had dark glowing red eyes with a snarl on her face. Her body had dark energy flowing from it like she was engulfed in black flames.**

**He looked down for a second and looked back up she was gone. He looked around to find her but when he saw the look on Vivi's faced he froze slowly turning around to see her eye to eye. They held his breath looking into her dark red eye. A moment later she let out a big feral scream. Then lunged at him. Out of now were a foot caught her on the side of her head.**

**"****YOU WILL NOT HURT MY JOHN!" Vivi screamed as she let out a flame from her mouth engulfing the dark creature. **

**The creature hit a tree from the force of Vivi's kick and stumbled to her feet when she was hit with the flames. She hit the tree again and fell to the ground in pain. She laid there unconscious. John came back to his senses and begun to dig in his bag. He found one of his pokeballs as he saw that the dark girl was starting to move again. He took the ball out and through it at her. It hit her in the shoulder and with a bright red light she was sucked inside. The ball hit the ground shacking violently. When the shaking stopped the red light on the ball turned off. She was caught.**

**Looking back down at the girl that was still in his arms still out. Vivi looked at her too.**

**"****Will she be alright?" she asked John as he picked her up.**

**"****We have to get her to the center in oldale quick she's starting to breathe heavily." She said with a worried look. **

**They ran down the now clear road. He was still holding the girl in his arm as vivi ran beside him. He grad the ball he caught the dark creature in before they left. They ran into town strait to the Pokémon center. He got to the front counter were there was a girl with a pink dress and a white apron with a red cross on the front. She had green hair that went down to her shoulders and wore a pink and white hat with the same cross.**

**"****Can I help you." She said as she looked up from her computer. "Oh no. what happened?" she asked.**

**"****She was running form a dark Pokémon when she ran in to me then collapsed." John said as the nurse looked the girl over.**

**"****This is not good she was poisoned. We have to get her to the treatment room fast." She motioned to some other nurses that rushed over and took her from his arms. John and vivi stood there and watched as the nurses disappeared in the back room.**

**"****Will she be alright." Vivi ask the nurse at the counter.**

**"****She'll be alright. She was hit with a poison sting attack. You're lucky that u got her in when u did if u were a little later she would have died." The nurse said with a smile. "Will give her an antidote then let her rest for the night and shell be alright in the morning. She sat back down at her computer.**

**"****Oh my name is Jennie. I'm the head nurse her in oldale." Jennie said.**

**"****In john and this is vivi" john pointed at her with her on his arm again.**

**"****Nice to meet you." Vivi said with a playful grin.**

**"****Same to you. So john can u tell me what happened to you out there." Jennie said with a worried look on her face.**

**"****Would you believe me if I told you." He said, frowning**

**"****You wouldn't believe the stories I've heard over the years. So lay it on me." Jennie said with sly smile.**

**They walk over to the lobby and sat on the couch. There was nobody there but them as he stated to explain what had happened. He explained the dreams he's been have the last two weeks and all that happened in the woods that lead them to the center. **

**He felt the ball in his pocket "I forgot I caught that dark Pokémon but I don't know what I should do with her."**

**"****Well I can try to heal her with hour poke healer" Jennie said with a smile**

**She took the ball from him and walked to the back of the center. "It'll only take a second so just wait here ok"**

**Vivi was sitting next to John holding his hand. "She'll be alright I scene a bright and kind soul trying to fight back the darkness in her." She said trying to comfort him.**

**"****How do u know all this?" john said, confused.**

**"****Well I am a fire and psychic type you no." she said, grinning**

**"****Oh I forgot" john said with a chuckle.**

**They sat there for a couple of minutes with vivi falling asleep on his lap. It was already starting to get dark when Jennie came out the back room.**

**"****Well I do believe it worked but there's only one way to find out." she handed john the ball.**

**John took the ball and looked at it for a second. He lifted the ball and pushed the button. With a red light the Pokémon popped out. When the light faded there sat a girl with long light tan hair down her back with light brown dog ears sticking out. She had light brown fur that covered her shoulders and went down her side and leg. Light tan fur was on her breasts and went down her stomach to her crouch. A little brown tail was wagging behind her.**

**"****What happened" She said, yawning**

**"****The last thing I remember was I was playing in the woods when everything went dark. That's all I can remember" she said holding her head.**

**"****Well you were kind of control by the darkness and attacked us. Vivi fended you off and that's when I caught you." John explained**

**"****I'm so sorry did I hurt anyone?" she asked, sobbing **

**"****Well you did use poison sting on a girl." Vivi said.**

**"****Oh no, I did I'm so sorry is she ok. God I hope she's ok." She said with her hand on her face crying.**

**"****Oh that reminds me" Jennie spoke up. "I just got the word from the other nurses and they told me that the antidote worked and she'll be just fine in the morning just let her sleep for tonight. Oh and she was saying 'gems' in her sleep."**

**"****Gems." John said, confused.**

**"****I'm so glad she's alright" the girl said looking up with watery eyes.**

**"****Oh I forgot what type of Pokémon are u I've never seen one of you around here?" john asked her.**

**"****I'm an eevee." She said with a big grin on her face with her gold eyes shining,**

**"****Well I guess I got to give u a name sense I caught u now. Hmm…. how about Sara?" John said**

**"****I looove it." She screamed and jumped at John and gave him a pig hug rubbing her head on his check and her tell wagging**

**John blushed as he could fill her breasts on his chest and he could fill her nipples getting hard. He got excited with her rubbing her breast on him. She stopped and looked down as the bulge in his shorts hitting her leg. John look over at vivi. She was blushing as she watched them.**

**"****Oh that's right I still got to make a pack with you." john said**

**"****What's a pact?" Sara asked**

**Vivi blushed and leaned over to whisper in her ear.**

**"****OH that's a pact. Well ok but I've never done that before." Sara said. Blushing.**

**"****That's ok he's was very gentle my first time." Vivi said as she blushed and looked away grinning.**

**They went to the front desk of the Pokémon center and got a key from the nurse that was working. They got to the room and went inside. There was a big white couch in front of a big flat screen TV. The kitchen was a normal size with a stove, fridge and sink. The bathroom was huge with a shower that could fit two people in and the bedroom was big too with a king size bed right in the middle.**

**John stood beside Sara looking in her golden eyes and said "its ok I'll be very gentle."**

**He put his hand on her check and put his lips on hers kissing her lightly at first. Her eyes began to close as she kissed him back deeper. She felt his hand start to rub her back. As he got to her ass and rubbed her tail her legs went limp and fell on the bed. John smiled as he found her week point. He laid down on top of her and stared to kiss her neck working his way down her body. He felt her shiver and gasp as he got to her pussy that was already wet with her juices.**

**He heard a little moan come from behind him that made him look up from Sara's wet pussy. Vivi was sitting on the ground with her hands in-between her legs dipping wet.**

**"****You know you can join in if you want too." John said, grinning.**

**Vivi blushed and sat on the bed next to Sara who was still panting. Vivi leaned down and started to play with Sara's breasts as john went back to licking up her flow of juices. Sara was moaning loudly with vivi now sucking on her nipple and john now rapidly licking her clit. Vivi let out a gasp as she felt something go in her. She looked down to find that Sara was fingering her pussy. **

**Sara felt her body heat up and start to thrust I'm johns face uncontrollably. Vivi doing the same to Sara's hand. Sara went over the edge when she felt johns tongue go inside her.**

**"****I'm ….I'm cumming!" she said and let out a laud moan as she shot her juices on johns face while she was still playing with vivi. Vivi arced her backed and came all on Sara's hand. Vivi couldn't hold herself up and fell on top of vivi.**

**John took of his shorts and put his cock in front of her pussy and said "this will only hurt for a second but it will fill great after." Sara nodded and braced herself. She screamed in pain as he put his dick inside her tight wet pussy breaking her barrier. They stayed like that tell the pain went away and john slowly pumping into her. **

**Vivi started to fill left out when she got on top of Sara. John got the point and started to thrust into her pussy too. Vivi had her nipple rubbing Sara's as john pumped faster switching from the two of them. They both started to pant and moan lauder as there clits began to rub. John could fill there walls on his cock and the pleasure start to hit his peek.**

**"****I'm cumming!" he said as he trusteed deep in Sara's wet pussy. He stop his cum in her as he trusteed**

**Filling his warm cum in her set her over the edge. Vivi felt Sara's clit twitching on hers causing pleasure to shot through her body. Sara and vivi came at the same time flooding john's shaft with juices as he pulled his dick out of Sara and fell beside them exhausted. Vivi moved to his left with Sara on his right.**

**"****Sex is great." Sara said still panting.**

**"****Yep" vivi said.**

**They both gave john a kiss on the check and fell asleep with there heads on his shoulder.**

* * *

thanks for reading my story. this is the first fan fic I wrote so please give me some feedback good bad all will be taken. review or pm me


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DESTONY**

**John slowly woke up when the sun started to peek through the window to his room. He felt warmth on both sides of his body. He looked over to see that Sara was still on his shoulder. Then he turned his head to look at his other side to find o furry dark red foot in his face and a warm moist pussy on his other shoulder. He laid there for a minute tell the urge to use the rest room took over. He has able to get one arm out from under Sara but Vivi had his arm in a death grip on his arm. John got an idea on how to get her to let go.**

**John moved a little to the side to get a good look at her pussy. He started to rub her inner thigh. Vivi twitched as he tickled her thigh making his way to her pussy and started to play with her lips. She softly started to moan in her sleep. Her pussy was already starting to get wet. He moved his fingers into her juice pussy playing with her walls. Vivi started to move with his finger as he move faster and faster. **

**John's fingers were soaked with her juices. Vivi was moaning loader still asleep holding his other arm tightly. John took out one of his juice finger and started to play with the rim of her ass getting it well wet. He slid his finger in her ass. As soon as he did she jerked and arced her back. John started to go faster in and out of her pussy and ass. Vivi moan harder and loader then before. John felt her wall start to clinch on his finger. She lost her breath when she came. Juices sprayed out of her pussy soaking johns hand and bed.**

**She let go of his hand and looked up at john breathing heavily with a big smile on her face.**

**"****That's a wonder full way to wake up in the morning." She told him as she fell back on the bed.**

**John patted her ass and hoped out the bed and to the bathroom he started the shower and used the rest room. He hopped in the shower letting the warm water run down his back. He jumped when he heard the room phone ring.**

**He hoped out the shower, grabbed the towel and put it around his waist. Vivi how was now up and dressed gave john the phone.**

**"****Hello?" john said.**

**"****Hello John, this is Jennie, the girl you brought in is awake." She said**

**"****but she's not eating or talking to anyone so I thought u could try to talk to her and see if she'll open up to you." Jennie said sounding sad.**

**"****Yeah I'll give it a try and see I she will. See you in a bit." John said.**

**John hung up the phone and got dressed. Sara was still sound asleep on the bed, so he put her in her ball. He just couldn't bring himself to wake her, she just looked so cute. John and Vivi left the room and headed to the front desk.**

**"****I'm glad you came down." Jennie said as she got up from the desk.**

**"****Yeah me to. I'm glad I get to talk with her." John said.**

**"****Is she alright." Asked Vivi.**

**"****Her heath is fine but she refuses to eat anything or talk to us. So I want to see if john here could do anything to help her open up." Jennie said, walking to the girl's room.**

**They got to the room. Jennie stopped before she opened the door.**

**"****You ready john?" she asked.**

**"****yeah." John replied.**

**Jennie opened the door to the room and let john in. john walked in the room and felt a cold chill running down his back as he looked at the girl who was staring at him. Her stair felt like she was looking at his soul. She had golden eyes that shined with the dime light in the room. Vivi and jinnee stood behind him. He could fill vivi shiver as she got closer to john. Jennie felt nothing.**

**John shrugged off the filling and went to sit in the chair by the bed. Vivi followed right behind him. John sat in the chair with vivi at his side.**

**"****I'm john. I'm glad your wake and well." John said.**

**"****You're the one from my visions." The girl said with a blank face.**

**"****What?" john asked, puzzled.**

**"****I had visions of you and that we were destined to meet." She said.**

**"****Well to tell the truth I've had nightmares with you in them for the last two weeks before we meet." John said, worried **

**"****They went nightmares those were visions." She explained.**

**"****In you nightmares was I running through the wood and fall in your arms after being chased by a shadow Pokémon?" she asked.**

**"****Yes but how did you know?" john asked, surprised.**

**"****You and I shared the same vision. I knew you would be there and I knew you would help me." She said, blankly.**

**"****So we were meant to meet there. But why was a shadow Pokémon chasing you?" john asked.**

**"****To tell you that I would have to start at the very beginning." She said**

**"****Let's start with your name." john said with a smile.**

**"****My name is light." She said, bowing her head**

**John, Vivi and Light sat in the room looking at each other for a moment before Light began to tell her story.**

**"****It all began in early times when humans and Pokémon waged a war for control of the world. The war was brought to an end when the god of all Pokémon showed itself in the mist of battle. Everyone stopped the fighting and stood in awe of him. The god said that a truce would be made with humans and Pokémon and with that truce he decided to create a stone with the power to control the world and split the stone in 8 different gems. The gem of light, chaos, joy, strength, sorrow, love, envy, kindness. The 8 gems were spread out across the world and nobody knew their whereabouts." Light said then posed.**

**"****It's been over 2000 years since that time. There has been many how tried to find the stones but none did. Tell now there's a person calling himself the dark king. He found most of the gems and poured dark energy in the turning them in to dark gems with evil power. And once he find all the gems and turns them dark he will try to create the stone of the world and create a now dark world with him as its ruler. But what he does not know is that before god split the stone he put the rest of his power in one gem and sent it into the time stream." She said as she looked up at john.**

**"****This gem is called the gem of hope and with it u could join the others together. John we have to find that gem before it gets into his hands. We already have two of them with us." She said.**

**"****Wait we have two. What do u mean?" john asked, confused.**

**"****Do you have that Pokémon that was chasing me?" she asked.**

**"****Yes" john said and took out the ball and let out Sara.**

**Sara sat on the floor yawning and stretching out her arms.**

**"****Good morning" she said, yawning**

**"****Hey good morning." John said.**

**Sara wiped her eyes and looked at light. She jumped up and gave her a big hug.**

**"****I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so sorry that I poisoned you. So sorry" she said, crying.**

**"****It's alright I'm fine now and I forgive you." Light said returning Sara's hug.**

**"****Now if you mind to sit beside me for a second I'd like to show john something." Light said patting the bed**

**Sara sat next to her and light placed her palm on Sara's chest and closed her eyes. Light's hand begun to glow. She slowly moved her hand away from Sara's chest. Slowly a light come out of Sara's chest. Sara fell back on the bed not moving.**

**"****What happened to her?" john asked worried as vivi ran to her side.**

**"****Is she ok." Vivi asked looking at light.**

**"****Yes she's ok. Just asleep. I took the gem out of her." She said looking at her hand.**

**There was a light pink heart shaped gem in the palm of her hand.**

**"****This is the gem of love it was hid in her heart as with all the other gems when she was hit with dark energy she became dark herself." Light said as she put the gem back in Sara.**

**Sara popped back up from the bed and looked at light.**

**"****What were you going to show john." Sara asked with a wide smile.**

**John couldn't help but chuckle at her cute face.**

**"****It's nothing you need to worry about." John said, smiling.**

**"****So how do we get back the gems from the dark king?" john asked**

**"****We have to have to get to Sootopolis City. There is where his dark power came to be. We have to find that source of dark power and destroy it. But only I have the power to do that." Light said.**

**"****Why is that light?" John asked.**

**"****Because I am the light the only power to clear the darkness in the world." She said, looking down**

**"****Well you won't have to do it alone." John said as he put his hand on her shoulder.**

**Light looked up at them standing in front of her. She smiled and then embarrassment came on her face as her stomach growled.**

**"****Let get you something to eat then head out for the next town on the way to sootopolis city." John said laughing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPER 5: NEW FRIENDS**

**After john and the gang ate a good lunch they set out for petalburg city. It was a nice sunny day with a cool breeze blowing though the grass.**

**"****Aww its day" john said as he took a deep breath.**

**"****Yep it's nice. I fill good today." Vivi said with a smile**

**"****The sun fills so warm." Sara said, skipping along john's right side.**

**"****Yeah but I can help but to fill that someone is watching us." Light said, looking around.**

**"****I've had this filling since we left the Pokémon center" light said**

**They all stopped to look around but to see nothing but trees and grass. The wind started to pick up and Sara and vivi started to growl at the tree line behind them.**

**"****COME OUT I NO YOUR THERE!" vivi shouted**

**Out of nowhere a man wearing a dark cloche step out of the shadows of the trees. He slowly walk up to them. Vivi and Sara jumped in front of john.**

**"****It's alright I will not harm any of you." The man said with a low tone in his voice.**

**"****I am only here to observe fate." He said.**

**"****Who are you and was it you who was fallowing us since we left town" light said, sternly.**

**"****Yes. I have been fallowing you. I am now as watcher." He said, bowing his head.**

**"****Ok why have u been watching us." John asked.**

**"****Simply put I am the watcher of the world. I am to observe the fate of this world and all who reside in it." He said. Taking off his hood.**

**There stood an old man with short gray hair and a gray mustache.**

**"****Ok that still doesn't answer my question. Why are u fallowing us?" John asked sternly**

**"****I cannot tell you in detail of why. But I can tell you this you and your friends play a major role in this world fate and only you and you alone have the power to save it or destroy it. All I can tell you now is that there will come a day that u will have to make a choice that will change the fate of this world. That's all I can tell you for now. I have to be going. I wish you luck john. I'll see you again." He said, sinking back in the shadows.**

**"****Who was that guy?" asked john.**

**"****I don't know but his words are stuck in my head." Light said, puzzled.**

**"****Yeah he said I'll have to determine the fate of the world." John said looking down.**

**"****It'll be alright. I know my john will make the right choice and will stand by his side no matter what." Sara said, giving john a big huge.**

**"****Yeah your right. I'm glad I have you bo…" john said as he froze.**

**"****JOHN, YOU BASTERD!" someone yelled behind them.**

**A rock flow toward john and hit him in the face. John hit the ground with a thud.**

**"****Owwww, what was that for." John said, holding his nose.**

**"****That's for leaving town without even saying bye to me, asshole." A girl said as she walked up to him.**

**The girl was 5'6" and skinny with long black hair that went down her lower back. She had dark blue eyes and a small child like face. She wore a dark blue top and black leather half jacket with black skin tight jeans. She had a nice figure with a small tight ass and c cup breasts.**

**"****But did u have to hit me with a rock Lucy?" john asked still holding his nose.**

**"****Yes. That's what for not telling me bye." Lucy said putting her hands on her hips.**

**"****John who is this girl?" Sara asked helping john up and glaring at Lucy.**

**"****This is Lucy. She's been my friend since I was a little kid. She my cousin too. Lucy id like you to meet Sara, my eevee. And you already know vivi. And the girl with the white hair is light." John said. Patting the dirt of his pants**

**"****Nice to meet you all. So vivi was you first choice. I always knew you'd make a great pair and you caught an eevee to nice." She said with a smile.**

**"****Hey Lucy long time no see. It's been a year since you left town." Vivi said giving her a hug.**

**"****Yeah I just got back a couple of day ago just to find out that my little cuz left without a word." Lucy said, frowning.**

**"****I didn't know you were coming home." John said, frowning back.**

**"****Yeah you did. I said before I left the I would be back for your birthday." Lucy said scowling**

**"****I still don't remember but anyway how was your trip. Wasn't it to the johto rejen?" john asked smiling.**

**"****Yeah it was great. I got to see all different types of Pokémon. It was so cool. Hey john I got an idea, you want to have a battle with me." Lucy said snickering.**

**"****Sure I need to kick your but every once in a while." John said smirking**

**"****Will see. It'll be a two on two battle that ok." She asked, pulling two balls out of her jacket.**

**"****Fine with me. How about you guy?" john asked looking at vivi and Sara.**

**"****K. it's cool with me." Vivi said, smirking.**

**"****OH, me first. Me first." Sara said bouncing up and down.**

**"****Ok you first." John said, chuckling.**

**"****yay." Sara said, skipping in front of john.**

**"****I'll be the referee." Light said, walking to the side of the path.**

**"****Ok let's start this." John said smiling.**

**"****Go Olly." Lucy said as she through one of the balls.**

**Out popped a 4 foot high girl wearing a green cap with light green skin and red belly. She had a small green tail. She had on a green short top and green skirt. Skinny with an a-cup and small ass. **

**"****This is my Olly" Lucy said smirking.**

**"****Cute but let's see how tough she is. Go Sara." John said**

**"****Olly use tackle." Lucy said. Olly shot at Sara landing a solid hit in her chest knocking her to the ground.**

**"****That hurt dammit." Sara said getting off the ground.**

**"****Sara quick attack." Sara ran at full speed at Olly. Olly barely had time to dodge the attack.**

**"****Olly pound" Lucy said. Olly quickly turned to hit Sara with her tail.**

**"****Use quick attack to dodge then use poison sting." John yelled. Sara quickly did a backflip avoiding Olly's tail. Sara used her quickness to get behind Olly and hit her square in the back with her poison sting sending Olly to the ground.**

**"****Olly you ok" Lucy said wile Olly was struggling to get back up.**

**"****Yeah just a little tired." Olly said as she got to her feet.**

**"****Sara lets finish with a takedown." John said. Sara shot at Olly hitting her dead in the stomach and sent her flying into a tree. She hit with a painful thud and fell to the ground out cold.**

**"****You did great Olly now get some rest." Lucy said returning Olly to her ball.**

**"****You to Sara. Get some rest." John said smiling.**

**"****ookky." Sara said haply skipping over to a shady tree.**

**"****Ok vivi your up." John said.**

**"****Alright my turn." Vivi said with energy.**

**"****I saved the best for last." Lucy said smirking.**

**"****Ok you read. Go lance." Lucy said tossing out the last ball.**

**Out popped a 5 foot tail guy with dark gray hair and dark gray ears. His eyes were a dark gold. He had dark gray fur on his back and light gray chest. He wore a black open shirt and black jeans with a dark gray fury tail sticking out.**

**"****This is my Mightyene. He just evolved and I want to test his strength." Sara said smirking.**

**"****OK go use ember." John said. Vivi opened her mouth and let out a cloud of embers at lance.**

**"****Dodge then use bite." Lucy said. Lance moved to the side dodging the embers with ease then ran at vivi and bit down on her shoulder. Vivi let out a scream of pain as lance let go.**

**"****You ok vivi." John asked.**

**"****Yeah just hurt like hell." Vivi said holding her shoulder.**

**"****Ok use tackle." John said. Vivi ran at lance knocking him back a little.**

**"****Lance use tackle." Lucy said. Lance hit vivi in the chest with the tackle and sent her flying into a tree.**

**"****Follow up with crunch." Lucy said. Lance ran at vivi before she got back to her sense. Lance chomped down on her arm and shoulder. Vivi screamed out in pain.**

**"****Keep it up lance tell she's out." Lucy said. Lance keep up with his attack.**

**"****VIVI!" john yelled. Vivi was fading out when something in her snapped when she heard john yelled out. Vivi's eyes had a purple glow in them. Then a purple energy surrounded her and knocked lance to the ground. Lance got back up to attack again. Vivi lifted up her hand. Lance was stopped in his tracks. Lance couldn't move he was surrounded by a purple light. Vivi lifted her hand and lance rose up. Vivi smashed lance into the ground then lifted him up and slammed him again and again.**

**Lance was out cold but vivi didn't stop. She lifted him up and sent him crashing into a tree. She started to close her hand as the purple energy started to crush lance. John just looked in shock as she was crushing him. Lucy was on her knees crying and Sara had fallen asleep in the shade. The sound of lance screaming in pain snapped john out of his shock.**

**"****VIVI STOP THAT'S ENOUGH!" john yelled as he ran to vivi. John rapped his arms around her and fell to the ground.**

**"****That's enough vivi he's out that's enough." John said crying. Vivi felt john's tears as they hit her check. The purple light faded away and vivi looked at john then collapse. **

* * *

again thanks for reading I no the story has some unxplaind people but it will come don't worry and im sorry about any missed spelled word or gramer mistakes. please review or pm thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

please review

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Dark Force.**

**"****Head general." Said a hooded man.**

**"****This better be important I'm getting ready for a generals meeting" said a man wearing a black cape with black and red armor with matching horned helmet. The only thing that can be seen in his helmet is a dark red glow.**

**"****Yes sir. We picked up on a very strong dark pulse in the south west corner of the mean land near petalburg city. I believe it's the power that the queen wants." Said the hooded man**

**"****I see. Have you informed the queen yet." Said the head general in a deep voice.**

**"****Yes sir. She told me to inform you that she will be at the meeting this afternoon." Said the hooded man.**

**"****Very well. Take your leave I wish to rest before the meeting." Said the head general**

**"****Yes sir." Said the hooded man as he shut the door.**

**"****Hehe well looks like thing are getting started." Said a female voice in the shadows.**

**"****Yes this is the time I start my plan. I want you to go and confirm the report them report to me what you see." Said the head general.**

**"****Yes my master." Said the voice as it faded.**

**"****Soon I will have the power to rule over this world with pure darkness and the queen will be the first to go." Said the head general in a sly tone.**

_**Vivi woke up to see nothing but open space and fog. It was dark and cold in this place. She yelled and yelled but no one could hear her or could help her. Vivi fell on the ground curled up and started to cry thinking what would happen to her or her friends if she was lost in this place. She was just about to give up hope when she herd footsteps coming from the fog.**_

**_"_****_Who's there? Please can you help me?" vivi yelled as the footsteps got closer. _**

**_"_****_Hello." She yeld. She could start to make out a figure in the fog, it looked like some kind of animal._**

**_Slowly the shape and form of the animal got clear as it came up to vivi. Soon it was standing face to face with vivi as she sat there on the ground. A snow white fox with gold eyes and black marks on it forehead. _**

**_"_****_come." The fox said._**

**_"_****_Were am I and how did I get hear?" vivi asked._**

**_"_****_come." The fox repeated._**

**_Vivi stood up and started to follow the fox. Somehow she felt the she could trust the fox and felt more comfortable in this dark place. Soon they reached a small door. There was nothing there around the door just the door._**

**_"_****_Hear you well have to make a choice whether you will protect or be protected. There are those out there that seek your power and those that will fight to help you. But you must make the choice to all or yourself. To protect your friends or the world. It is yours to make. The power that lies in you is great and the time to choose will come soon." The fox said as the door slowly opened with a bright light. Vivi turned to the fox to say something but the words were lost._**

**"****NO WAIT" Vivi said quickly sitting up in a bed. She held her hand to her head in pain. When the pain subsided she looked around the run. It was plain white with what looked like medical equipment. There was another small bed with white sheets and a pillow. There was a single window with light blue curtains and the sun shining through. The door opened to see john standing in the doorway.**

**"****Thank god you're finally awake." John said as he walked into the run. **

**"****What happened?" vivi asked relaxing in the bed.**

**"****In that battle you lost control of yourself and almost killed lance and passed out." John said looking worried.**

**"****Is he ok" vivi asked sitting back up.**

**"****Yeah he's ok he left Lucy yesterday." John said smiling.**

**"****I'm glad he's ok" vivi said smiling back.**

**There was a knock on the down when nurse joy walked through the door.**

**"****How are you filling" she said with a smile**

**"****Ok I guess." Vivi said sighing.**

**"****Well good I'm going to let you stay one more night to see if there are any changes ok. Then if everything goes well you all can leave out in the morning." She said with a smile**

**"****Ok thank you nurse joy." John said with a smile.**

**Nurse joy walked out of the room and vivi saw Sara standing in the doorway with wide teary eyes. Sara ran up to vivi and tackled her in a hug.**

**"****I thought you weren't going to wake up." Sara said into vivi's chest.**

**"****Its ok I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going anywhere." Vivi said rubbing Sara's head.**

**"****Really" Sara said wiping her eyes.**

**"****Promise" vivi said gently smiling.**

**"****But what happened to you?" Sara said frowning**

**"****I don't know" vivi said looking down.**

**"****I can answer that" a voice said from behind them. They all turn to look at light standing in the doorway.**

**"****I got in touch with a friend of mine who is an expert in old legends." Light said as she walked to the bed and sat down. She placed her hand on vivi's chest a bright light came from her palm as she pulled her hand back. A clear ball that come out of vivi's chest.**

**"****Just as I fear. This crystal ball is the key stone. It was supposed to be destroyed over a hundred years ago. It has the power to bring the gems together and combine their power. The key stone itself has a great undone power. I believe that it was gradually infusing you with its power unlocking your psychic ability in your first form" light said as she placed the crystal back in vivi's chest**

**"****You must never tell anyone that you have it. Now that we found it we must protect it and you because you are the key of hope. You have the power to change the world and if the dark queen and her generals will be looking for you and the will use you to destroy the world." Light said frowning**

**"****Hahahahaha I found it, I found it." A voice said as a shadow figure jumped out the window.**

**"****Don't let her get away!" light yelled and Sara jumped out the window after the creature.**

**John and light ran out the room and out of the center with vivi right behind them. Sara was facing off with the creature in the field next to the center as john, light and vivi ran to Sara's side**

**Now that the creature was out in the open john was able to get a good look at her she wore a black leather jacket that was left open and had a dark orange tank top with c cup breasts under it. She had a pair of tight black leather pants that showed off her small ass with a small stubby tail. She had long black hair that went to the center of her back with black furry ears sticking out the top and a small light gray cap with two holes in the front that was pushed to the front of her head. She had a small face with crimson eyes and a mischievous fanged smile.**

**"****A houndour!" john yelled staring at her.**

**"****Yes I am and if you think this little eevee is a match for me then your mistaken." The houndour said as she shout at Sara.**

**"****Sara agility." John said as Sara jumped over houndours head.**

**"****Now shadow ball." John said and Sara form a dark ball in her had with a purple flame incasing it. She jammed it in houndours back sending her flying back and sliding on her back.**

**"****Dam that hurt. This might give me a good challenge." She said with a smirk and a howl.**

**Houndour took a deep breath then open her mouth sending small flames at Sara. Sara jump out of the way but wasn't quick enough the flames hit her leg burning her. Sara landed on the ground holing her leg and trying to stand up. She was on her feet when she saw houndour coming at her to fast and couldn't move out of the way. Houndour bit down on her shoulder then jumped back leaving a bloody bite mark.**

**"****You ok Sara?" john asked.**

**"****Yeah I'm good just a scratch." Sara said smiling standing back up.**

**"****Good now us takedown." John said smiling back at Sara.**

**Sara took off slamming into houndours chest landing on the ground with a painful thud. Sara jumped back and houndour tried to get up but Sara slammed her back down with a shadow ball knocking her out.**

**"****Catch her now!" light yelled at john.**

**John grabbed a poke ball out of his bag and tossed it at houndour. The ball hit her on the shoulder and sucked her in with a red light. The ball fell to the ground and started to shack. The shacking stopped and the red light on the center button faded away locking houndour inside.**

**"****Don't let her out tell we get her healed from the dark power in her." Light said as she picked up the ball.**

**John returned Sara and headed back to the Pokémon center. As soon as the step in the door nurse joy grabbed vivi and took her back to the room they left earlier. It took a couple of minutes before nurse joy came back.**

**"****Now no more letting her out of that room. She's not ready to leave yet." Nurse joy said scolding john.**

**"****Sorry it won't happen again." John said smiling. "Oh can you heal these two. We were attack while we were walking in the field out back by a houndour."**

**"****Well that's strange but I'll be happy to heal them. Just wait hear for a moment Kay." Nurse joy smiled then went to the back room behind the fort counter. It was only a couple of minutes when the phone at the front counter started to ring and nurse joy came out to answer it.**

**"****Hello….this is her….." nurse joy said. There was a long pause before saying anything. "Ok I'll let the trainers know thank you." Nurse joy hung up the phone and started to walk to us.**

**"****That was the poke rangers head office they have been getting reports from other towns that trainers have been getting attacked by strange dark Pokémon that are incredibly strong. Was this houndour like that because there not found anywhere near this area?" joy asked.**

**"****Yeah she had a dark haze around her and so did my eevee but as soon as I caught her and got her heal she went bake to normal." John said. **

**"****Oh that reminds me your Pokémon should be healed so let me go get them." Joy said as she turned around and went to the bake room. A couple minutes later she returned with a tray with two poke balls on it.**

**"****Here you go all done." Joy said with a smile.**

**"****Thanks now let see if houndour is back to normal." John said as he let her out of the ball.**

**Houndour looked the same as when he cought her but the dark tint in her face and eye is gone. She wiped her eyes and looked around.**

**"****W…where am I? What happened to me? Who are you?" she asked as she looking around franticly.**

**"****Calm down your safe. No one is going to hurt. You're at the Pokémon center in petalburg city. Do you remember anything that happened in the last day or so." John asked with a caring smile.**

**"****N…no all I remember was going out to pick some berries for my sister and mom then I got hit in the back and blacked out. W…wait did you say petalburg! I live on mtn. chimney. Oh no…mom and sis must be out looking for me, how do I get back?" she said looking up at john with tears rolling down her check.**

**"****It'll be ok. I'll get you there no problem, just count on me. Your part of my family now." John said as he motioned to light and vivi. Then john was taken by surprise when houndour jumped off the floor and gave him a tight hug.**

**"****N…name. Can I get a…a name?" she whispered in his ear.**

**"****Of course. How about mitsuki it means full-moon." John said smiling.**

**John was hugged tighter. "I love it. Thank you." Mitsuki whispered in john's ear.**

**"****I'm glad you like it. Now let me introduce you to your new family. The vulpix is vivi. The young girl with the white hair is Light, and this is Sara my eevee." John said as he let Sara out of her ball.**

**"****Nice to meet you." They all said together with smiling faces.**

**"****I'm so happy. The only family I ever had was my mom and sister and I don't even know how there doin or even if there lookin for me. I said some really mean thing to my sis before I left." She said with her face in her hands crying. Vivi walked up to her and bent down and put her hand on mitsuki's head.**

**"****It will be ok. No matter what you say to your sister she'll forgive you because its family. Family is always there for you and there probably still looking for you. That's way we will do everything we can to get you back to your sister and mother. I promise." Vivi said smiling. **

**"****Thank you vivi." Mitsuki said giving her a big hug.**

**"****Just think of them as your new sisters." John said smiling.**

**"****YAY I got a new little sister." Sara said as she jump at mitsuki giving her a tight hug.**

**"****Hey the sun is still up for a little while you wana play." Sara said lifting mitsuki off the ground.**

**"****Is that ok?" she asked john bashfully.**

**"****Of course just be back in before dark." John said as they rushed out the door.**

**"****He he there just like little kids." Vivi said grinning**

**"****Yeah. Well I'm going back to my room and try to find out more about you "condition" light said turning around heading down the hallway.**

**Vivi walked back to her bed and john walked to the window and watched Sara and mitsuki play in the grass. He turned around and sat on the bed next to vivi.**

**"****Tomorrow after nurse joy lets you out will head to rusburo to challenge the gym there. And vivi I want you to know that whatever happens from now on I'll always be there with you." John smiled then pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like that until they heard a knock on the door.**

**"****I'm sorry but since she is still a patient here you can't be in her room after hours. So I set up a room for you just down the hall." Nurse joy said smiling.**

**"****Ok thank you nurse joy." John said as he stood up from the bed. He gave her one more kiss.**

**"****I'll be right down the hall ok. Call me if you need anything ok." John said as he walked to the door.**

**John got to the door to his room before he could open the door sara tackled him into the room. John hit the floor with sara sitting on top of him wagging her fluffy tail.**

**"****Well you seem excited. What's up?" john asked smiling and holding her hips.**

**"****Hehe Mitsuki has something she wants to ask you." Sara snickered as she stood up and helped john up.**

**"****So what's your question my little moon?" john asked with a sweet smile.**

**"****So um john can um…we make a p…pack now?" Mitsuki said bashfully as she held the bottom of his shirt and looking at the floor.**

**"****Shore we can." John said as he rubbed the top of her head.**

**Once they were in the room john put Sara back in her ball after she whispered something in Mitsuki's ear and said her good night to her and john.**

**"****What she say?" john asked with a concerned look.**

**"****You'll find out." Mitsuki said giggling.**

**Mitsuki slowly leaned in to kiss john. It started as a slow soft kiss but got deeper and more passionate. Before john had realized it. He was on the bed with Mitsuki on top of him sitting on his now bulging crouch.**

**"****Wow where did you learn to kiss like that?" john asked in shock.**

**"****Sara told me to be aggressive, do you like it?" Mitsuki said smiling.**

**"****yep." John said returning his smile.**

**Filling john bulge throb on her inner thigh Mitsuki started to move back on john pulling his pants off with her. She stopped and looked at his cock as it got harder. She slowly put her finger on the tip of his Harding cock. John let out a slight moan as she started to work his shaft with her hand. Mitsuki felt his cock get harder and harder as she went faster and fast. Soon she was sucking on the tip of his cock. John let out a hard moan as her mouth sucked down his whole member in one shot.**

**Mitsuki knew she was doing something right when she herd him moan. She started to work his cock harder and faster. John couldn't take much more and Mitsuki knew that when she started to deep throat his rock hard cock. That sent john over the edge shooting cum down her throat. With the surprise of the com shot Mitsuki pulled off of johns cock only to be hit in the face with more cum. She looked at john while she was wiping the cum off licking her lips.**

**"****Well that was fun." She said with a grin.**

**"****Let's make this more fun." He said with a smirk rolling over now on top of her.**

**She let out a little moan as he played with her privets with his. She was wet and ready for him to slip inside her. He pushed himself in her wet hole tell he got to her wall. She held her breath as he slowly broke her inner wall moving all the way in. he held there for a little while letting her relax before he started pumping slow and gentle into her. **

**She stared to breathe heavy letting out soft moans as he moved in and out of her. He picked up his rhythm pumping harder and faster. He lifted her lower body up with her upper body still on the bed he pushed deeper and harder into her now soaked pussy. She let out loud moans as het hit her g-spot with every thrust. She felt her body start to get hot when he started pounding harder and faster into her. Her whole body began to convulse with pleaser as she came. John felt her inner walls clamp down on his cock making him cum.**

**He pulled out of her and laid down beside her. She felt her body relax and felt his cum seep out of her pussy and mix with hers. She fell asleep exhausted from the pleaser. John looked at her with a sweet smile as he got up from the bed. He found a rag next to sink in the bathroom to clean her up with. Trying not to wake her he softly clean her up with the now damp rag. After he had cleaned her up he put the rag in the hamper by the room door and laid down beside her pulling the covers up. As soon as he did she cuddled up next to him putting her head on his shoulder. He fell asleep right there with her next to him.**


	7. Chapter 7

I thank all the readers of this fanfic. this is my first one so if you like it please bare with me ill try to update with more chapters soon. and please send me your reviews good or bad so le them fly. pm if you want and I promise to answer any mail. again thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 7: little one**

**_John felt like his body was made out of lead as he tried to move but with no luck. All he could do was open his eye, blinking helped him focus better only to see a dark and damp room. He knew this was not the room he fell asleep in last night, looking around the room looked old and rotting. There were old wood beams fallen from the roof that made a hole in the floor. There was no windows only a hole in the roof to let in the light._**

**_He felt so cold and lonely in this room. He felt something cold run down his check. Am I crying? He thought to himself as more tears fell. All he could fill was a deep loneliness, the filling of no one cared, no around. There was sadness too. So much it hurt. There was nothing._**

**John shot up from his nightmare waking Mitsuki as well.**

**"****Are you ok?" she asked as her rubber her eyes.**

**John looked around the room. He was back in his room at the center. With the morning light soaking the room he looked at Mitsuki who was still rubbing her eyes.**

**"****Yeah just had a bad dream." He said with a soft smile.**

**"****Are you crying?" she asked with a worried look on her face.**

**He rubbed his check filling the cold tears. I was crying. He thought to himself but he felt like they were not his.**

**"****In fine but more importantly we need to get on the road." He said as he got out of the bed.**

**She shrugged and got up with him putting her close back on. John put his pants back on and pulled Sara's ball off his belt before putting it on. He let her out. With a red flash she was sitting on the floor rubbing her eyes sleepily. **

**"****Good morning." She said with a yawn. **

**"****Good morning to you." John said smiling.**

**"****Well todays going to be a good day. I was planning to challenge the gym this morning then start to head to the next town." John said as he packed his things.**

**"****Sounds good I'm up for challenge." Sara said with a fist pump.**

**"****yeah." Mitsuki said mimicking Sara.**

**"****Cool. Now let grab Vivi and some breakfast and head out." John said heading to the door.**

**John told Vivi the plan for the day as the all ate pancakes in the cafeteria of the Pokémon center when light came through the front door and walked up to the group.**

**"****Well I got some bad news. I went to the mart to get us some supplies for the journey and they had a notice on the door that said all gyms will be closed until further notice. Sorry for the inconvenience. Signed the Pokémon league. I asked around and the word is that all the gym leaders got called in for an emergency meeting." Light said holding up the flier.**

**"****Well that blows." Sara said with a sigh.**

**"****Well it can't be helped. I guess will just have to skip this gym and come back to it later." John said shrugging his shoulder. "Anyway we have to get Mitsuki to her family at Mont. Ember."**

**"****Thank you." Mitsuki said shyly.**

**"****So how about we head to petalburg woods. Then to rustboro. I heard that the Devon corp. is holding a tournament and the winner get some high-end goods." Vivi said smiling.**

**"****That sounds good let's get going." John said getting up from the table.**

**They all left the Pokémon center heading out of town toward petalburg woods. It was a quiet walk to the wood with a couple of wild Pokémon looking for a challenge and the occasional cocky trainer the john blow away with ease. By the time they reached the petalburg woods it was getting dark. John found a spot to set up camp. Sara and Mitsuki were gathering firewood. And Vivi was getting some berries. By the time that they finished supper the sun had set. Being tired from the day off walking Sara and Mitsuki went into the ball to sleep seeing that the tent john had was too small for all of them. John and Vivi cleaned up the mess from supper and clawed in the tent. Vivi fell asleep fast cuddled up next to john but john couldn't sleep.**

**With the dream he had the night before still stuck in his mind he couldn't sleep. All he could do was think of the loneliness and sadness he felt. John decided to try and walk off the fillings thinking the cool night air would help him clear his mind. He quietly left the tent not to wake Vivi and stated to walk out into the night. John had stopped at a small creek a short distance from his camp and started to look and the crystal clear water. He bent down and cuffed his hands to get a drink. The water was crisp and clean as he drank and slashed his face.**

**"****Sob…sob." John heard crying. He jumped up and looked around but no one was there.**

**"****Sob… sob" john heard crying again. The crying was in his head. John felt the lonely filling again.**

**John started to walk into the wood filling something pull him in. john walked through the wood with the loneliness getting stronger. He found himself in front of what looked like an old house rundown and abandoned. He couldn't help but o walk in. there was a big hole in the side wall of the house. What looked like the living room was destroyed and the furniture was upturned and shredded. There were large claw marks in the wall and floor. It looked like something went wild. There was a stair case at that lead up to the second floor but there were no marks just dust and broken boards and hand rails.**

**John walked up the stair being careful not to step on any broken steps. He reached the top and stopped. There was a short hallway with two doors but he didn't notice one. The only one he saw was the last door at the back of the hallway. He slowly walked to the door with his focus not leaving the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob with a cold sweat running down his cheek. He slowly opened the door. It was dark inside with the only light entering the room was from a hole in the roof. The room looked old and falling apart and smelled musty and damp. He froze when he realized that the room he was ion was the one from his dream.**

**"****sob." The soft cry snapped john out of his daze. Looking around the room he notice the cry was coming from the darkest corner of the room. All he could see was a small dark shape sitting in the corner. He let his eyes focus to the dark in the room as he walked to the corner. He could make out a little gold on the top of his head with it pressed in what looked like thin black legs with gold arms wrapped around them.**

**"****hello." John said as it cringed. He could see a red eye pairing from in between its legs.**

**"****Its ok I won't hurt you I promise." John slowly stepped closer to it. He notice two small gold ears twitching as he got close. He kneeled down in front of it filling the same sadness and loneliness of his dream.**

**"****You're the one from my dream. I could fill how lonely you are." John said sitting beside it. He got a better look at it. He saw a black tear shaped fluff on the side of it head. It had gold fur on its arms and a black no sleeve shirt and blue caller around its neck. It ware gold shorts with long black socks and two silver ovals on its wrists. It was crying and it looked like it has been crying for a while. In between the quiet sobs he heard its stomach growl. He remember that he grabbed a berry be for he left the camp, he was going to eat in on the way back from his walk.**

**"****Here you can have this." John said smiling at it. It looked up at the berry and then at john. He could see how sad and lonely it was in its red eyes. "Go ahead eat it I know you're hungry."**

**It looked at the berry for a little while before taking it. It ate the berry with tears falling from its gold and black face. The tears mixed with the juice of the berry. He sat there watching it eat the berry while the light from the fool moon hit a broken mirror that was lying on the wall across from them. The light reflected in there corner lighting it up. John got a good look at it. It was a shiny gold and black riolu.**

**"****Well riolu would you like to come with me? I promise that you'll never be alone again." He said standing up and offering his hand. Riolu looked up at him with a little more shine in its red eyes. Riolu slowly reached for his hand grabbing it and pulling itself up. It stood about two and a half foot tall with a death grip on john's hand. It looked like a child in the moon light.**

**"****Let's get you out of here and washed up ok." He said smiling lovingly. Riolu gave him a slight nod.**

**They headed back into the hallway but stopped when they got to the next room. John looked at the door and noticed something dark red on the knob. He took a closer look with riolu still holding his hand. It was dried blood. He got a cold chill down his spine.**

**"****Riolu can you wait here form a bit I'll be right back I promise." John said with a worried look. Riolu gave a slight nod and let his hand go.**

**John turned the knob and slowly opened the door. The room was a mess. Everything was broken and upturned just like the living room. The moon light came in thought the windows lighting up the room. John froze when he saw to bodies on the floor next to each other holding hands lovingly. They both had big claw marks on their back. One looked like an older man and the other was a female lucario. He walked closer stopping when he stepped on something. He bent down to pick it up. It was a picture that had both the man and lucario and in the middle was the riolu hold their hands. They were its family. Killed by a wild Pokémon. A tear ran down his face now knowing why riolu was so lonely. He lowered his head in respect and headed for the door. He tripped when his foot when through the floor. He pulled his foot out of the hole and looked in finding a small box.**

**It was a small dark wood box with old patterns carved on the top. He opened it and inside he found four stones. Two looked like big marbles with one being green and the other blue and both had a blue and green swirl inside them. The third was a clear light blue stone with bobbles inside and the last was a clear orange with still flame inside it. He was amazed by the stones and closed the box and headed to the door. He opened it so see riolu sitting by the door.**

**"****Ok we can go now." He said holding out his hand. Riolu gladly took it in his death grip not wanting to let go. They headed out of the house and back into the woods. Before long they reach the small creek outside of his camp and stopped to clean the dried berry juice and tears of its face. The water was cold to its face. After riolu was cleaned up they headed to the camp.**

**John was surprised to see Vivi awake by the fire.**

**"****Vivi what are you doing up?" he asked tilting his head to the side.**

**"****John you're alright." She said running to him giving him a hug. I got worried when you weren't in the tent." She said still hugging him.**

**"****I'm ok I just went for a walk. Oh I want you to meet someone." He said pointing down at the riolu who was now behind him holding on to his leg.**

**"****Riolu this is Vivi my valpix." He said with riolu ducking behind his head.**

**"****Looks like he's grown attached to you." She said giggling.**

**"****Wait so he's a boy. I couldn't tell." He said surprised.**

**"****Yeah and still a young pup. Probably hatched last year." She said smiling at riolu.**

**"****Were did you find him?" she asked but before he could answer they heard a yawn followed by a stomach growl.**

**"****Well how about we get you something to eat." She said smiling sweetly. John went to his tent and grabbed some berry and a poke ball from his pack and came back to the fire with riolu still by his side.**

**"****I'm going to catch you now ok." John said holding out the ball. Riolu nodded being sucked into the ball. Once the red light on the front faded he let him back out and gave him the berries. He happily sat beside john with Vivi on the other side of john. With a full stomach and the worm fire riolu was falling asleep leaning on john side.**

**"****Oh I got a great name for you how does Aiko sound. It means little one." John said noticing a big smile on his face as he leaned down putting his head on john's lap falling right to sleep peacefully.**

**"****So how did you find him?" she said looking at little Aiko.**

**John stared at the fire as he began to explain all what he saw.**

**"****Oh that's awful." Vivi said wiping the tears from her eyes.**

**"****Yeah but I think he's going to be happy now." John said standing up with Aiko in his arms.**

**"****Let's go to bed it's been a long night." John yawned heading for the tent with Vivi beside him and Aiko in his arms.**


End file.
